movie_star_hackersfandomcom-20200215-history
TheLadyDoctor
Basic Information TheLadyDoctor is a hacker who only hacks on the Canadian server. It is unclear if she owns any other accounts, but there are theories going around that she may have two other accounts on US and UK. TheLadyDoctor is a fairly small hacker that roleplays as a childish, insane doctor. This user is mainly seen in the Cafes. Hacking Abilities It is unclear how she hacks, some say she scams and others say it just happens. When she gets your account information, while she is waiting to log in she texts you one single word, 'Bye' before you get logged out. She then immediately changes the password. She'll also change your status to 'There is no escape... -tHeLaDyDoCtOr' then proceeds to change your animation to the sitting animation and the expression to the sad expression. Profile When you take a look at her profile, her lover is the extremely unknown hacker named Nexterf. Some believe that they are working together, others believe that is her other account. She is a level eight at the time of writing this, and she had published a movie that she stated that she didn't hack in. Some believe this, others see the lie. She uses the crying animation that she bought from the animation store, it is not clear why. Appearance Starter-like white hair going to the side, light blue eyes, open mouth, sharp and bloody teeth, pale white skin, doctor tools around neck, long white dress. Quotes "Hello (d)" "Do you want VIP? The doctor can give it to you. (d)" "I don't hack." "DON'T CALL ME DOC." Theories * Is Nexterf. * Is dating Nexterf. * Is older than 15. * Has another account in Canada. * Has two accounts, one in UK and one in US. * Was inspired by Grim Reaper. * Was inspired by Unknown Female. Interview Name: - Chose not to answer - Age: 12 Birthday: September 24th "Why did you start hacking?" Her: I was bored one day, and I decided to message on of my friends on Skype and she said she was doing something and I asked what and she said hacking on msp and I asked if I could join her and yeah. Not very exciting. "When did you start hacking, and was it on a different account?" Her: July 29th exactly. Yes, I did do it on an alternitive account, I choose not to say it because I already have 2 warnings on there and could be locked out. "Are you and Nexterf the same person or seperate people?" Her: I am a seperate person. "Are you and Nexterf dating?" Her: Irl, no. In game, yes. (As a joke) "Did you and Nexterf meet online or in real life?" Her: Online "How long have you and Nexterf known eachother?" Her: 2 years we met on October 7th I think. "Who were you inspired by?" Her: Nobody really, maybe the dolly because of her childish persona. "Do you have anything else to say?" Her: I just want to put an end to the theories of me having other accounts on UK and USA, no I don't. I might be spreading to there POSSIBLY but currently I stay on Canada because that's were I'm situated currently. Category:Hackers